


Happy New Year

by Sazula



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazula/pseuds/Sazula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Desmond disappeared without a trace, you were left heartbroken. Now the new year is here, will you get some closure? Or something else entirely?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvaWhiteRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaWhiteRaven/gifts).



> This is my very first reader insert fic, and my first foray into writing for the Assassin's Creed fandom. I hope you enjoy!  
> Dedicated to my favourite AC author. <3

Pulling your leather jacket from its hook, you heaved a sigh. It was just after 3AM and the year 2013 had not long begun. You had just finished clearing up after Bad Weather's New Years Eve party, the bar having closed a couple of hours earlier. It didn't usually take so long to clear up and close down but you'd told the rest of the staff take off early and leave you to finish up alone. They'd protested half-heartedly, stating it wasn't fair on you, but you'd insisted. You'd wanted to be alone with your thoughts. They'd eventually left, giving you knowing looks as they did. How could they not know why you'd sent them away? You'd been miserable for months, all because of one person, or rather the lack of said person...

The year had started well enough. You'd gotten a job as a bar tender at Bad Weather around February, impressing the owner with your cocktail making skills that you'd mastered back in your native England. He'd offered you a job and you'd readily accepted.

“I'm going to put you with Desmond for your first few shifts. He's been here the longest out of all the bar staff, so he can show you the ropes,” you'd been told as you were introduced to the man in question on your first night of work. Desmond smiled broadly at you and shook your hand.

“Nice to meet you,” he beamed as you told him your name. “Call me Des.” You returned his smile, feeling instantly at ease. It certainly helped that he was fucking _gorgeous._ He was taller than you were with deep brown eyes and a scar over the bottom right side of his lip that, for some reason, you really wanted to run your fingertips over.

 _Behave_ , you chided yourself mentally, _you cannot get distracted on your first night!_ Thankfully the bar was packed and you were kept busy, meaning you didn't have time to dwell on how attractive Desmond was and all the wicked things you wanted to to do him.

You worked well together, like you had been doing it for years. Desmond was impressed at how quickly you found your way around the bar and, as the night went on, the two of you bonded over your shared love of the 80's music that was being played that night (“Thursday night is 80's night!”) and that Desmond was the only person you'd ever met who also knew all of the words to Billy Joel's _We Didn't Start The Fire_. He had a wicked sense of humour and you found yourself laughing along with him for most of the night, especially when he attempted to mimic your English accent. You had ended up having such a good time talking with him, he even walked you back to your apartment at the end of the night just so you could continue your conversation. 

*~*~*

As the months passed, you and Desmond grew closer. You worked together on almost every shift, even coming up with fancy cocktail making routines to entertain the patrons. He never talked about his past or his family, waving off any questions you had, so you figured he'd tell you in his own time. He did, however, trust you with the knowledge of how to make his most popular cocktail, the Shirley Templar.

“I've never shared this with anyone, so you should feel privileged,” he'd smirked, winking at you. _God_ , you wished he wouldn't do that. Your feelings towards Desmond hadn't lessened over time. If anything the attraction had increased by a ridiculous amount, developing far beyond a simple crush. His little touches and flirty comments certainly didn't help matters. After every shift with him you'd get home, all pent up with sexual frustration and desperate for release as you raced into your bedroom. You were never sure whether there was any meaning behind Desmond's comments and actions or whether it was just banter between friends. You desperately wanted to know and yet you couldn't bring yourself to say anything, afraid of what the answer would be either way.

“That man is going to be the death of me,” you had grumbled into your pillow. 

*~*~*

It was just a regular evening when you were told. There had been nothing all day to hint at today being the day your world was to be turned upside down. You were dealing with the onslaught of the Saturday night revellers, griping to the other bar tender on shift how much of a lucky bastard Desmond was for having the night off when a couple you didn't recognise had come into the bar asking for you. The male introduced had them both as friends of Desmond's once you made your way over. A worried look was playing across his features, making you wary.

“We were wondering if you'd heard from Desmond today? We'd plans with him and he didn't show, which is completely out of character for him. We've tried to get hold of him but...” he trailed off. Your stomach flipped; it wasn't like Desmond to be like this.

“I haven't spoken to him since yesterday morning, when we left here after our shift,” you replied, throat dry. “Why? What's happened?”

“Well, we don't know. His phone's off and he doesn't seem to be at home, yet his motorbike is still parked in its usual space. We thought he might have told you if he was going anywhere. I mean, he talks about you a lot so we guessed you guys were close and we wondered if he might have told you something,” the woman babbled, fear in her eyes.

Your heart began to race and your hands trembled. This was bad. Desmond would _never_ take off without his bike. It was his pride and joy. You'd often joked he should just marry the damn thing as he loved it so bloody much.

“ _Shit_. OK, well I finish up here in a few hours if you need me to do anything,” you offered, desperately trying not to panic. They headed off, saying they'd head back when the bar closed so you could join them in their search.

Sadly your efforts to find Desmond yielded nothing, despite the mass of posters that you and his friends had put up across the city. The police didn't seem too interested in investigating either, stating that Desmond was a grown man and could come and go as he pleased without letting anyone know where he was going or what he was doing. When pressed they turned nasty, stating that you and Desmond's friends should 'drop the matter if you know what's good for you'.

So you tried to move on, throwing yourself into work and your new position as bar manager. It wasn't the same, though. You missed Desmond so much it hurt, an actual ache in your chest. You missed the way you'd sing badly with each other as you cleaned up the bar, the way he'd he'd grab your hand in the rare moments when no one needed a drink and pull you into dancing with him as you laughed and attempted to pull away. Now you just focused on getting through each shift without tearing up every time someone asked for a Shirley Templar. You weren't always successful and sometimes found yourself having to excuse yourself to the stock room before the tears escaped.

“You loved him, didn't you?” the owner had commented one evening after walking in on you trying to calm down. It wasn't until then that you realised that you _did_ love Desmond, and now it was too late to tell him. 

*~*~*

The months passed and you closed yourself off from everyone, refusing to talk about Desmond or even think about him. You were hoping that the year to come would you bring you something akin to closure regarding Desmond's disappearance so you could finally move on and not have your heart twist painfully every time you saw or heard something that reminded you of him.

Shrugging into your jacket you pulled the buildings keys from your pocket before placing your headphones over your ears and cranking up the volume on your iPod, the music drowning out your thoughts as you locked the door.

You made your way down the street, hands shoved into your jacket pockets as you focused on the ground in front of you, thinking about calling your parents back home in England once you'd arrived home. You had only walked for a couple of minutes before you suddenly stopped, the unnerving feeling that someone was watching you creeping in. You looked around, seeing nothing but the apartment buildings that surrounded you. Shrugging, you continued to make your way home only to stop again soon after. Something was _definitely_ not right. The hairs on the back of your neck prickled as you pulled off your headphones to see if you could hear anything unusual, but all you could hear was the tinny sound of your music around your shoulders mingling with the sounds of the city.

“What the fuck is-” you were cut off by a hand across your mouth and an arm wrapping around your torso, pinning your arms at your sides. You were pulled into the dark of the alleyway closest to you as you struggled in vain against whoever it was that had a hold on you, your cries muffled against their hand.

A familiar voice spoke your name, ceasing your feeble escape attempt. You knew that voice. You'd been desperately wishing to hear that voice for the past four months. The hold your captor had on you lessened and you spun around, coming face to face with them.

“ _Desmond?_ ” you breathed, barely believing it was really him in front of you. The hood of his jacket was pulled up over his head, its shadow playing across his features but it wasn't enough to hide his cocky grin.

“You took your time leaving the bar,” he commented as he tugged his hood down. “I saw everyone else go home two hours ago. I was beginning to think-” You didn't let him finish his sentence. Your palm connected sharply with his cheek, pouring your hurt and anger from the past months into the strike.

“Hey, ow!” Desmond grunted. He moved his hand towards his cheek but you got there first, hitting him again. “HEY! Can you please stop hitting me?”

“You _bastard!_ ” you cried. “You disappear for _four months_ without so much as a bloody goodbye and then all of a sudden you turn up, scaring the shit out of me by dragging me into a _fucking_ _alleyway_ at three in the _fucking morning_ ,and then you have the audacity complain that I 'took my time leaving the bar'? How dare you?” You were breathing heavily, chest heaving in rage.

Desmond opened his mouth to speak but you held your hand up, cutting him off. “I don't want to hear it. Do you have any idea what the past few months have been like for me? Not knowing where the hell you were or if you were...agh!” You threw you hands up in frustration. “No, you know what, I don't have time for this. I'm exhausted, it's been a busy night.” You pinched the bridge of your nose. “It's been a pleasure, Desmond, really it has, but you can go fuck yourself.”

You tried to push your way past him but he gripped your arms gently, preventing you from going anywhere. You struggled against him. You couldn't do this, not now when you were this angry. You could feel the tears springing up in your eyes as you looked anywhere but at him.

“Babe, please,” he whispered. “I'm sorry.” He slid his hands from your arms to your hands and interlaced his fingers with yours. “I'm so sorry.”

You couldn't stop the sob that escaped your throat, nor the hot tears that flowed from your eyes.

 “I thought you were dead,” you whimpered, your voice catching. “We looked all over for you, put posters everywhere but we didn't find anything. The police didn't care you'd gone, they even told us we should stop looking for you. Jesus, Des, what the hell happened? Where have you been?” You finally looked at him, your eyes resting on his.

“I...I can't tell you. I want to, I really do,” he mumbled, glancing down at your joined hands, “but not just yet. I will tell you though, I promise.” He pulled you closer until you were pressed against his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around you. Your hands gripped the back of his jacket and you breathed in his familiar scent.

“I've missed you so damn much,” Desmond finally said, his voice quiet. “I really wanted to let you know I was alright.” He pressed his cheek against the top of your head and slowly rubbed his hands across your back.

“I've missed you too. You know, in case that wasn't obvious,” you huffed shakily. You stayed like that for a moment, enjoying the feel of him before taking a step back to look at him. Your eyes found the scar you had always inexplicably been drawn to. The urge to run your fingertips over it reappeared and this time you gave into it. The rough edges of it contrasted to the softness of his lips. Desmond's breath hitched as you continued to softly trace the mark, his thumbs idly stroking the bones of your hips. You moved your hand away from his mouth to the cheek you'd slapped, caressing it slowly.

“Sorry,” you mumbled as Desmond winced slightly when your hand came into contact with the tender skin. “I probably shouldn't have hit you so hard.”

He chuckled. “It's not like I didn't deserve it,” he replied. “I'd have slapped me too.”

You gave a laugh and pressed your forehead against Desmond's, a smile tugging at the corners of your lips.

You made a move to speak but you were cut off by the press of Desmond's lips against your own. It was a gentle and chaste kiss, as if he was testing your reaction. You moaned softly and curled your fingers into Desmond's t-shirt, tugging him closer. He pressed his lips against yours harder and moved you back against the wall. His hands came up to caress your neck as he continued to kiss you. You gasped at the tender touch and Desmond took advantage of your open mouth, sliding in his tongue and massaging it against your own. You moved your hands towards his hair and scratched your nails across his scalp, eliciting a growl from within his chest.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Desmond moaned as he pulled his mouth away from yours to kiss your neck. Your knees buckled as he bit down on the muscle before proceeding to soothe it with his tongue.

You pushed your hips against his, biting your lip and groaning when you felt his hardness pressing into you.

“So, um, do you have to be anywhere any time soon or do you have some time?” you asked, your voice heavy with lust as Desmond moved his attentions on the pulse point in your neck.

“Hmm?” He moved his head up to look at your face. “What are you suggesting?” His eyebrow quirked up suggestively.

You licked your lips, noticing how his eyes followed the movement. “I'm sure someone as smart as you can figure it out,” you teased.

Desmond gave you an amused grin before capturing your lips again in a searing kiss. “I'll meet you at your place,” he smirked, flipping his hood back up. “I'm still trying to keep a low profile. I assume you haven't moved recently?”

You shook your head 'no' and with that he began to climb the apartment building you had been pushed up against.

“What the bloody hell?” you uttered to yourself as you watched him climb gracefully to the rooftop. “Huh. That was actually pretty hot.” You pulled your headphones back over your ears and started to make your way home, grinning widely.

Desmond was _alive_! Not only was he alive, he was back in New York and making his way to your place where you would... _Oh God,_ you thought. _It's actually going to happen. This is_ actually _going to happen._ You thought your heart would burst from your chest it was beating so hard. You didn't know if the extent of Desmond's feelings towards you were the same as yours towards him, but right now you didn't care. All you wanted was to be pressed up against him with you both wearing as little as possible. Just the thought made your cunt throb in anticipation and you practically ran to your apartment.

Desmond was waiting outside your front door, his arms folded in front of him as he leaned back against the wall. You breathed a sigh of relief as you saw him and pulled your headphones down to rest around your neck. A small part of you had been worried he wouldn't be there, that he'd disappear again.

He lifted his head at the sound of your footsteps and smiled at you as he pulled his hood down. Your reached out to him and he stepped closer to you, wrapping his arms around you as he had done earlier and moulded his lips against your own. Your heart fluttered at the tenderness he was showing you as his hands kneaded your lower back.

“Des,” you murmured against his mouth, “I need to open the door.”

Desmond hummed in agreement. “Yeah, I don't think your neighbours would appreciate the show,” he snickered before reluctantly stepping back from you.

You pulled your keys from your pocket and unlocked the door, emptying your jacket pockets onto the coffee table once you'd stepped inside. You were shrugging out of your jacket as Desmond closed the door behind him. You heard him drop his bag and make his way towards you. He pressed himself against your back and his hands slipped under your shirt to touch your bare skin. His mouth dropped to the exposed skin of your neck and you moaned when his lips made contact.

“You've got too many clothes on,” Desmond purred against your skin, causing you to shiver. He deftly undid your shirt buttons and slid the garment from your shoulders before dropping it to the floor.

You turned in his arms to face him and noticed his eyes darken as they settled on your cleavage. He breathed your name before capturing your mouth in a needy kiss. His tongue ran along your bottom lip, begging entrance which you gladly obliged. Your tongues danced together as you tugged him into your bedroom, unzipping his jacket as you went. Desmond shrugged out of it as he continued to kiss you before pulling away briefly so he could pull off his t-shirt. You bit your lip as his toned chest came into view, placing your hands against the firm muscles and feeling them flex underneath your touch.

You kicked off your shoes as you placed your lips against Desmond's heated skin. He took a shaky breath, bringing his hands up to run his fingers through your hair as your tongue darted out to taste him.

“ _God,_ ” he choked out as you ran your tongue across the firm muscle of his chest, enjoying the salty tang of his sweat. You bit down gently and Desmond jerked with a low growl, practically throwing you onto your bed. He stepped out of his own shoes before covering your body with his, settling between your legs and resuming his exploration of your mouth.

You arched your body up towards Desmond, craving more of him as you felt his hard length rub against your aching cunt through the layers of clothing. He moved back onto his knees to unbutton his jeans and you slid out of your own trousers. The tantalising view of dark hair as he slid the zip down revealed he definitely wasn't wearing any underwear. 

You gazed hungrily at Desmond as he stood to remove his jeans, feeling your stomach flip when he finally stood naked before you. You let your eyes travel down his body slowly, admiring his toned physique. You unconsciously licked your lips when your eyes reached his straining cock. It was long, thick and _perfect_ and you wanted to roll the velvety skin in your mouth, to make Desmond moan your name again and again.

“Come here,” you whispered huskily. Desmond sauntered towards you, his mouth curved upwards in a smug grin at your obvious desire. He began to crawl over you, clearly hoping to assume his previous position between your thighs but before he could you pushed him over onto his back.

“Stay,” you muttered as he tried to rise from the bed, pushing him down firmly with your palm on his shoulder.

Desmond chuckled, his dark eyes glinting mischievously. “If you insist.”

You internally debated whether to tease him, make him beg for you to slide his cock between your lips as you traced your tongue everywhere but where he'd want you to, however you'd wanted this for too long and desired nothing more in that moment than to taste him.

You moved your body down his, peppering soft kisses as you went and enjoying hearing the breathy moans that slipped from him. You were rewarded with a loud groan as you swept your tongue along the vein on the underside of his cock and ghosted your fingertips over the soft skin of his balls. Placing one of your hands on his hip you took as much of his length as you could into your mouth and sucked, wrapping your other hand around the base.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Desmond cried out as his body jerked upwards, making you thankful you were holding onto him to prevent him from thrusting too much. He moaned your name loudly as you bobbed up and down along him, swirling your tongue over the head of his cock and tasting the pre-cum that leaked from the tip.

You'd fantasised about this so many times before but every one paled in comparison to actually having Desmond moaning and writhing under you as you slid him in and out of your wet mouth. Your hand moved up and down his shaft in time with your lips gliding along him as his hands tangled gently in your hair.

“Ugh...I'm so close...” Desmond's voice caught your attention and you rolled your eyes up to his face. He was biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut, trying desperately to hold back his release as his cock produced more of the bitter fluid that was already leaking from him.

You slid his cock out of your mouth with a wet 'pop', enjoying the lingering taste of him on your tongue. Desmond pulled you up along his body until he could capture your mouth in a bruising kiss, his tongue probing deeply against yours. He moved his hands to the clasp of your bra, snapping it open and helping you remove the offending article before cupping your breasts in his large palms.

You moaned into his mouth as he teased your nipples, rolling the hardening peaks between his fingers until your hips were bucking against his.

Desmond chuckled lowly against you at your actions. Gripping your thighs he flipped you over so you were once again underneath him. He raked his eyes over your body appreciatively and you felt yourself blush under his scrutiny.

“You're so fucking beautiful,” he murmured. “Do you have any idea what you do to me?”

“Maybe you should show me,” you teased, breath hitching in anticipation.

“Maybe I should,” Desmond smirked before stealing a kiss from your lips and settling himself between your legs, his cock pressed against your hip. He pressed open mouthed kisses along your skin as he made his way towards your breasts.

You squirmed as he hovered his mouth above one of your nipples, his breath hot against the sensitive flesh. Your hands snapped to his hair as he covered it with his mouth, sucking gently on the hardened nub and flicking his tongue against it.

You moaned loudly as moved and he gave your other nipple the same attention, your cunt throbbing with each flick of his tongue against you and you wondered what Desmond's mouth would feel like on your clit.

He released your nipple with a final lick and moved his head downwards, as if he'd known what you were thinking. His hands were splayed out across your ribs and he kissed and nipped at your stomach, continuing moving further down at an agonisingly slow pace.

You wriggled impatiently, desperate for him to do something, _anything_ , to ease the ache between your legs.

“ _Des...”_ you whined, pouting as he gave a laugh in response. “Stop being a fucking tease!”

“I don't know what you're talking about,” he drawled before dipping his tongue into your navel and moving his hands to your underwear.

You lifted your hips up slightly so he could slide the material down, fully exposing you to him. You expected him to continue his teasing but his mouth was suddenly on you. You gripped the sheets beneath you tightly, keening loudly as Desmond licked across the folds of your cunt and up to your clit. He slid a finger into your wet heat, adding another as he flicked his tongue over your clit before sucking hard on the swollen bud, causing you to tremble with desire. He pumped his fingers in and out of you, curling his fingers as he did, eliciting breathy moans and gasps from you.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” you babbled breathlessly, heat pooling in your stomach as your release got ever closer. “Oh, _Desmond._ ”

Desmond growled as his name left your lips. He began moving his fingers faster and sucking your clit harder, eager to push you over the edge towards your climax.

Your orgasm crashed over you with Desmond's name spilling from your lips, the feeling more intense than anything you'd ever felt before. Your body trembled and your chest heaved as pleasure continued to roll over you. Desmond removed his fingers and placed soft kisses against your clit as your climax subsided before moving up along your body to capture your lips in another kiss and you kissed him back eagerly, tasting your release on his tongue.

He pulled back from you, resting on his knees as he sucked the fingers that had expertly tipped you over the edge into his mouth.

“You taste so damn good,” he panted, his voice thick with desire.

“That was amazing.” Your voice was shaky and barely above a whisper.

Desmond placed soft kisses over your forehead and cheeks as your breathing calmed. “I'm glad I met with your approval,” he teased.

You rolled your eyes and grinned at his tone. “Shut up and kiss me again,” you commanded and he obliged willingly, leaning over you and gripping your hips. He was kissing you with such passion and intensity you felt light-headed, heat pooling in your groin once again. His arousal was against your thigh and you wanted, no, _needed_ it inside you.

You wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer whilst moving your free hand down between you towards his heated erection. Desmond gave a soft moan as your hand made contact and wrapped around him.

“Please,” you whispered softly, gently guiding him towards your cunt. “I need you, Des.”

Desmond moved his cock through your wet folds enticingly, coating himself in your arousal. He shifted his weight downwards until the tip of his cock pressed against your opening. He gripped your hips firmly and rocked his own forward, sinking slowly into you with a low growl. His cock rubbed against your inner walls as he pushed himself inside of you, causing you to moan loudly.

Your hands gripped at the muscles of his back, your nails most likely leaving marks as your mouth opened in a silent cry. The feeling was _incredible_ , better than you ever imagined. His fingers dug into your hips and you were certain you would have bruises there in the morning, the marks proving to you that tonight wasn't a dream.

“I've wanted you like this since the moment I met you,” Desmond whispered huskily against your ear. “Every time we closed the bar alone together, all I wanted to do was drag you into the stock room and fuck you until I made you cum over and over as you screamed my name.”

“ _Yes,_ ” you hissed as he moved inside your slick heat. You wrapped your legs around him and arched your body upwards, throwing your head back as he fucked you. He dropped his mouth down to your exposed neck and pressed open-mouthed kisses there, his tongue occasionally sweeping over the sweat that laced your skin.

Desmond's hips pounded faster, driving himself deeper into you as he growled against your shoulder. You gasped, each thrust stimulating your clit and pushing you closer to orgasm. His scent enveloped you as your bodies moved together, a tangle of limbs.

Your orgasm crashed over you without warning, like a tidal wave. You cried out Desmond's name, your back arching impossibly more as you scratched your nails down his back, leaving red marks in their wake and drawing a guttural moan from his lips. He continued to pound into you without rhythm, his own release following soon after yours, his cum spilling inside of you.

Neither of you moved for a few moments as you caught your breath. You enjoyed the weight of him over you, the feel of his breath puffing against your heated skin, the caress of his hands on your ribcage.

“I love you.” It was said so quietly you couldn't be certain whether you had imagined it.

“Des?” Your voice trembled slightly. He lifted his head to look at you.

“I...love you,” he repeated. He gazed at your face, a shy smile playing over his lips. You lifted your own lips to his and kissed him softly.

“I love you, Des. Even though you turned me into a complete wreck.” You smirked at him playfully. He chuckled and kissed the tip of your nose, sliding out of you so he could lay out on the bed. He pulled you closer to him and you rested your head on his chest, his hand gently playing with your hair.

You were almost asleep when Desmond's voice cut through the comfortable silence. “Babe, do you have any plans for tomorrow?”

“Hmm? No, not really. The plan was to stay in my pyjama's all day and order Chinese food while I binged on bad TV,” you hummed. “Why?”

“There's some people I want you to meet,” he replied.

You raised your head to look at him questioningly. “OK...”

“If I'm going to tell you where I've been all this time, I'm going to need some help from the guys I was with. It's a pretty crazy story,” he yawned, closing his eyes. “Seriously, _crazy_.”

“And here I was thinking you'd been on a spa break,” you drawled sarcastically, pulling the bed covers over the two of you.

Desmond shoved your shoulder playfully. “Ha, funny. You and Shaun are _definitely_ going to get along.”

“Shaun being one of these people you're taking me to see tomorrow, I assume?” you asked, burrowing closer to Desmond's warmth. He wrapped his arms tightly around you and you felt him nod before he pecked a kiss against the top of your head. You closed your eyes, slowly drifting off until you heard his voice again.

“I love you so much, babe.”

You smiled widely. “I love you, too.”


End file.
